ABC Bagginshield Collection 2
by funni neko
Summary: This is a series of 26 one-shots that corresponds with each letter or the English alphabet. There is two more one-shots that will be in this which also corresponds with one of the letter. The couple is only Bagginshield.
1. A is for Artist

**Artist**

Thorin hired a helping hand around his shop. His name was Bilbo Baggins. All his customers and workers grew to love the little hobbit, for reason's unknown to Thorin.

"Why don't you like me?" Bilbo asked out of blue one day.

"Me and fairies like yourself don't mix well." Thorin answered gruffly.

It was on that day that Bilbo promised himself that he would get Thorin to like him no matter what happened. So every day Bilbo went out of his way to make Thorin things to make him like him.

"Would you just please stop!" Thorin finally exploded, glaring at Bilbo.

"But..." Bilbo started.

"I like you but this is getting really annoying!" Thorin yelled.

"You like me?" Bilbo asked.

"Yes, now will you please leave me alone?" asked Thorin.

"No." replied the hobbit, grinning, causing Thorin to groan.

* * *

**A/N: Yes See we are getting somewhere. I hope you guys like this story. Please Leave Reviews.**


	2. A is for Acceptance

**Acceptance**

"Why did you try to betray us?" Thorin whispered as he stared at the hobbit that he had once called a companion. He had grown fond of the little man, he had accepted him into his family. He had even slowly began to fall in love with him.

"Why did you betray us?" Thorin asked once more, voice rising as he stood up, shaking. His eyebrows furrowed close together as his jaw and fingers clenched.

"I did not want to betray you Thorin." Bilbo said as he approached Thorin from behind with a sad smile onto his face.

"Then why did you do it?" Thorin asked walking over to the hobbit, towering over him.

"You wouldn't understand. I had to, Thorin. Please, give me another chance," Bilbo pleaded.

"You ask for my forgiveness yet you won't tell me the reason behind your betrayal?"

"Yes. I know after everything we been through I have no right to say this but I love you Thorin Oakenshield." Bilbo said, walking forward and placing a kiss on his lips.

Thorin felt his inside warring with each other, each trying to get him to do something different. Thorin took a deep breath and closed his eyes before slowly opening them. "I love you too." Thorin said, finally accepting Bilbo back into his family.

* * *

**A/N: Yes See we are getting somewhere. I hope you guys like this story. Please Leave Reviews.**


	3. B is for Blacksmith

**Blacksmith**

The program was designed for all visual performing artist. Bilbo Baggins is one of those he is a book binder, he was best from his small village in the shire. He was in this program when he met Thorin Oakenshield a jewelry maker from the lonely mountain. Bilbo felt love at first sight as he saw the dwarff but it was one sided until he and Thorin grew closer throughout the program that's when Thorin had finally asked Bilbo. He was ecstatic! Bilbo had learned that his father died and he was a uncle of two twin boys named Filli and Killi. Thorin learned that he lived in shire his whole life.

It was the end of the year and the program asked each of it participants to make a sculpture of some kind. Thorin had made a crown. Bilbo was strictly not to touch it but Bilbo had an undeniable urge to touch and when he did it broke.

_'Oh man Thorin's going to kill me.' _thought Bilbo as he quickly gathered up the broken pieces.

"Bilbo I'm home." Thorin said, coming into the house. "Where is the crown?" He asked.

Bilbo stiffened as he felt guilty as he sighed before lifting destroyed crown in the air.

"I am so sorry Thorin I broke it." Bilbo apologized, looking down at the floor.

Thorin let out a heavy sigh. "It's ok, Bilbo this is why I made a back up." Thorin said, showing Bilbo a golden ring before he leaned down to kiss Bilbo.

* * *

**A/N: Man! I hope you guys are liking these oneshots, Please Review!**


	4. B is for Bargain

**Bargains**

Thorin sat in the throne room of the lonely mountain as he watched his subjects work around him as he was demolishing the throne. He had to keep busy or hid thoughts would wander back a certain hobbit. He knew the possibility that the hobbit had died that day but he could not help but to hope. He deeply regretted his actions but it was probably to late. It had been 5 years since that fateful day yet he continued to cling on the possibility that he could still be alive. He slowly got up to go to pack he would be make a journey to the Grey Havens beyond the sea this afternoon.

* * *

Bilbo let out a heavy sigh as he helped his cousin take care of the new little Hobbit, Frodo Baggins. He would grow up to be something great, someone everyone would remember he could feel it in his fiber of his being.

"Bilbo, could you go get me some poppy seeds from the Grey Havens near the sea?" His niece asked.

"Of course." Bilbo said before getting up and to set of to his small journey to the Grey Havens.

* * *

Thorin sighed as he came to the dock of the Grey Haven they would come by here at least twice a month to see there goods and make trades with the nearby towns folk.

Out of the corner of his eyes he saw a flicker of brown hair, Thorin quickly turned around to see a walking away Bilbo Baggins. Thorin quickly made his way over to the hobbit and placed a hand on his shoulder causing the hobbit to jump in surprise. Bilbo turned around to see Thorin and stiffen where he stood and his eyes grew wider.

"It is you Bilbo." Thorin said as he let out a released sigh.

"Hello, Thorin." Bilbo greeted as he tried to get out of Thorin's vice grip.

"No please wait Bilbo, I just want to say I was sorry." Thorin said.

"No you have no need to apologize I am the one that is sorry." Bilbo said giving him a sad smile. Thorin smiled back at him before leaning down to kiss Bilbo.

"No truly Bilbo it is a pleasure to see you again." Thorin said.

"Yes it is who would of thought we would be at a bargain shop." Bilbo said

"Yeah, that true." Thorin said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this chapter! Please Leave Comments.**


	5. C is for Cure

**Cure**

Bilbo was on a journey to Erebor to get a cure for his sick and weak mother. It was three days since he left he had never stopped moving forward but kept walking to find the cure. He had encountered a interesting group of Dwarfs that allowed him to travel with him to keep him safe. They all were surprised by the hobbit's bravery and constant willingness to move forward.

When they got the cure form Erbor and took it back to Bilbo's home it was to late his mother came to pass while he went to get the cure. The Dwarfs thought highly of him telling him t was not his fault. That he did his best under those conditions. They left him alone to say his goodbye to his mother but Thorin had stayed behind, he was the leader of the company and was the one who grown the most attached to the Hobbit.

Thorin bended down to the hobbit side and pulled him to his chest as Biblo began to cry. Thorin whispering soft comforting words to him as he held him in his arms.

"Everything will be okay." Thorin told him before Bilbo fell asleep.

* * *

**A/N: I Hope you guys like this oneshot please leave comments.**


	6. D is for Dirty Sex

**Dirty Sex**

Bilbo gasped into the floorboards as he felt a fingertip brush against his puckered opening. He heard the pop and squelch of lube being squeezed out of a tube and rubbed all along Thorin's meticulous hands. The finger returned, much damper, and began rubbing in firm circles over Bilbo's hole, causing him to squirm with anticipation.

A sharp smack to his left buttock halted his movements, and Bilbo could only gasp as he felt the finger finally slid into the opening, making him arch his back in pleasure. The ring of muscles contracted and relaxed constantly for a few seconds, but the calm praise from Thorin forced Bilbo to relax, and soon a second finger joined the first. Bilbo's cock was now throbbing desperately, needing just a little more to push him over the edge into orgasm.

Thorin began working the fingers back and forth inside Bilbo, who was now moaning and whimpering with administered another sharp slap to Bilbo's gorgeous arse when the detective started trying to fuck himself on Thorin's fingers.

The dwarf leaned forward until his mouth was an inch from Bilbo's ear.

"Bad boy, Bilbo, this is a punishment". Bilbo whimpered and stilled his thrusting hips with a huge effort. Thorin tutted and slid his fingers almost all the way out, before pushing them straight back in. Bilbo's breathing hitched and he emitted a low and guttural moan of pleasure which was mixed with the sore and sensitive burn of being stretched. Bilbo moaned louder as the two fingers separated from one another, scissoring inside his arse in an infuriating fashion that made Bilbo's hips buck.

Thorin tutted again and spanked Bilbo for the third time. "No, Bilbo. Bad boys don't get to come." Bilbo's eyes shot open and the detective whimpered pathetically at the implication of Thorin's words. Surely, surely Thorin would let him come...wouldn't he?

Bilbo was so busy worrying that it came as a surprise when those fingers quickly slid out to be replaced by something much colder. The cold, wet pressure nudged against Bilbo's opening before slipping in slightly. The object then seemed to widen, and Bilbo had to force himself to relax his muscles in order to accommodate the stretch. It stretched him wider until it rounded off, and settled inside him. It was big enough to be vaguely uncomfortable, and gave Bilbo the feeling of being almost too full. The glass butt-plug was now settled snugly inside his arse, and Thorin watched with satisfaction as Bilbo squirmed around it.

"It's not going anywhere, you know."

Bilbo huffed petulantly at this remark, but stopped moving. He didn't like this at all.

Thorin smiled knowingly. "Turn around for me, Bilbo."

Thorin threw the implement to one side, grabbing Bilbo by the back of his collar and pulling him away from the table. Once they were face to face, Thorin barked at Bilbo to kneel, unbuckling his belt and unzipping his trousers as he did so.

A dazed Bilbo obeyed, his cock growing hard at the intensity of Thorin's gaze on his tear-stained face. Before he had time to register anything, the head of Thorin's thick, hard cock was pushing against his mouth, and he opened wide, looking up to watch the doctor groan as his cock passed through Bilbo's wet lips.

Both hands curled in Bilbo's hair, Thorin didn't wait for his submissive to adjust and thrusted straight into Bilbo's mouth, growling as the hot, wet cavern engulfed his aching cock. His hips jerked forward as he fucked Bilbo's mouth, the detective's tongue swirling across his tip, all the way down his length, leaving Bilbo as a groaning wreck.

"Good boy, take it all for me...ah, Jesus fuck, look at me, there's a good boy...fuck!

The intensity of the stare combined with Bilbo's moans and hums around his cock meant that it didn't take long before the dwarf came, the sticky liquid jetting straight into Bilbo's mouth and making him cough and splutter in surprise. The orgasm shuddered through Thorin's body, his hands fisting hard in Bilbo's hair as he pulled out of his mouth.

As Thorin regained control of his limbs, he clumsily tucked himself back into his jeans, before bending down to where Bilbo was kneeling to capture his lips in a messy kiss. He could taste his own bitter cum on Bilbo's tongue and lips, enjoying the sound of the detective trying to catch his breath each time their lips parted.

"Strip." He said simply.

The dwarf paused, and turned slowly to face him. "Huh-?"

"Don't make me wait." Thorin said, settling down on his favorite part of the sofa. He watched with satisfaction as Hobbit fumbled with his buttons, a look of nervous anticipation on his face.

When he had dropped his last sock onto the pile of garments on the floor, Bilbo let him stand there awkwardly for a second, enjoying the blush that settled on the detective's cheekbones and the way his fingers and feet twitched and moved constantly as he waited to be instructed.

Thorin stood up and took Bilbo by the hand and led him towards the far corner of the room. He gestured for the submissive to kneel, and he did so immediately. Looking up at him, Thorin could see the recognition in Bilbo's eyes.

"You ready Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"Yes more than anything." Bilbo panted out. Thorin let out a deep breath before slowly pushing inside. Bilbo going rigid as he felt pain swell.

"You have to relax or else it will hurt even more." Thorin said, as he stilled his movements allowing Bilbo to get accustomed to his size before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Bilbo was groaning and moaning in pleasure as he felt Thorin go deeper and deeper inside him with ever thrust.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried out as he felt Thorin hit his special spot. Thorin smiled before rocking against that spot once more causing him to call out his name.

Thorin felt his peak getting closer and closer with each push. "Thorin!" Bilbo screamed as he came all over there chest.

"Bilbo!" Thorin called out as he came deep within Bilbo.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys all like this Chapter. Please Leave Reviews!**


	7. E is for Evening

**Evening**

"Good day, Bilbo." Thorin said as he smiled at the hobbit who looked at him confused.

"Good day to you to Thorin." Bilbo said with an uneasy smile.

Bilbo stared at Thorin as he walked away. "That was strange." Bilbo thought as he left the hall of the lonely mountain. The dwarf was acting strange ever since had a council meeting three days ago.

"Hello Mr. Baggins." Gandalf says as Bilbo came into the room.

"Hello Gandalf. Do you have any idea what is going on with Thorin lately?" Bilbo asked as he sat down at his desk and began to organized the stack of books to brought down to the library.

"Thorin is preparing for your wedding." Gandalf tells him.

"What wedding?" Bilbo asked looking at the wizard confused.

"The wedding between you and Thorin. The council found out that you are together and wish for you to be wed." Gandalf informs him.

"I can not possible go through a wedding!" Bilbo retorted.

"Dwarfs will find it as a great offense to reject the wedding Bilbo." Gandalf tells him causing Bilbo to let out a heavy sigh.

"Then why has Thorin not tell me about this yet?" Bilbo asked.

"He wants to properly Woo you first." Gandalf answered.

"So that is why he wants to go on all these outing and been buying and sending me gifts?" Bilbo asked, Gsndalf nodded his head affirming his concern.

"I got to go find Thorin." Bilbo said as he jumped up and walked out of the room and began to look around the Lonely mountain for Thorin.

"Thorin, can we talk." The hobbit ask as he came up from behind the dwarf.

"Sure." Thorin said taking the hobbits hand and leaning away from the other dwarfs.

"What is this that I hear about a wedding?" Bilbo asked

"It a custom that is never broken with my people once a dwarf has found some one he or she likes and that person returns those feelings they are immediately wed." Thorin tells him.

"What they stop loving that person." Bilbo asked.

"Once they wed there is no turning back. That why I kept our relationship a secret but my nephews have such blabber mouths." Thorin said glaring at the floor.

"How long do we have until the wedding?" Bilbo asked.

"Till tomorrow." Thorin asked.

"What!" Bilbo yelled.

* * *

Bilbo was pacing around the room panicking. "Calm down Bilbo everything is going to be alright." Fillli said trying to get the Hobbit to sit down.

"Don't tell me to calm down!" Bilbo yelled causing Filli to jump slightly.

"I'm sorry Filli, Im just under a lot of pressure right now, Thorin was awfully worried about something." Bilbo said.

"Don't worry Killi is with Thorin everything will be alright, so let m finish you up so we can get this started." Filli told him as Bilbo nodded his head and sat back down to allow Filli to help him prepare for his wedding.

* * *

Thorin stood awkwardly at the center of the lonely mountain waiting for his partner to arrive to begin the ceremony. When finally the doors opened and there was Bilbo in an all white dress attire. Then he gracefully made his way over to Thorin and gave him a small smile.

The Ceremony began with Gandalf talking and giving the history of both Thorin and Bilbo's. The Dwarfs citizens came up one offering there gift of blessing to there King and his attendant. Once that was over Thorin and Bilbo exchanged a kiss before the feast had begun.

They told stories, jocks about the newly wedded couple. Bilbo let out a small yawn before, Thorin continued to carry Bilbo all the way to there room and placed him onto the bed and followed after him under the sheets.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this Chapter! Please Leave Reviews!**


	8. F is for First Time

**First time**

Thorin leaned down to kiss Bilbo with all the passion he could muster up into that one kiss before pulling away. "Are you sure about this, Bilbo?" Thorin asked as he pulled away to take in some air.

"Yes, I never been more sure of anything in my entire life." Bilbo panted as he pulled Thorin into another kiss. Thorin hand trailing over his already bare chest from there other activities that night.

Thorin reached over to grab a bottle of lube and lubed his fingers up before moving in between Bilbo's milky white thighs. Carefully Thorin pushed in a single digit into his hole carefully twisting and turn the finger as well as curling and uncurling his finger. Bilbo moaned as he felt another finger inside of him but caused him to tense slightly at the intrusion.

"Relax, Bilbo." Thorin said placing a kiss on the Hobbit's forehead. The hobbit forced himself to relax as he felt the dwarf open and closing his finger in a scissoring motion stretching him.

Thorin the add the last finger and began to move his finger in and out of the hobbit's hole searching for the spot that would make the Hobbit see stars. So at next angle he found what he was looking for, Bilbo moaning Thorin name as the dwarf brushed against that spot.

Bilbo whined as Thorin removed his fingers and slicked up his throbbing erection an gentle positioned himself at Bilbo hole. "You ready Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"Yes more than anything." Bilbo panted out. Thorin let out a deep breath before slowly pushing inside. Bilbo going rigid as he felt pain swell.

"You have to relax or else it will hurt even more." Thorin said, as he stilled his movements allowing Bilbo to get accustomed to his size before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Bilbo was groaning and moaning in pleasure as he felt Thorin go deeper and deeper inside him with ever thrust.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried out as he felt Thorin hit his special spot. Thorin smiled before rocking against that spot once more causing him to call out his name.

Thorin felt his peak getting closer and closer with each push. "Thorin!" Bilbo screamed as he came all over there chest.

"Bilbo!" Thorin called out as he came deep within Bilbo.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. Please Leave Reviews!  
**


	9. G is for Ghost

**Ghost**

The Lonely mountain was silent as they rebuild there lost mountain. But all was not well they had lost a dear friend at the the Final Battle his name was Bilbo Baggins. None had know what happened to him besides the king himself who had tossed the hobbit of the wall plunging him to his death.

It had been a month since they started to rebuild and strange things were happening to them. Random rock-slides, Cave ins would happen. Some people had even claimed during these accidents they would see the descend Bilbo Baggins. Thorin sighed he knew he could not let his peole be hurt any longer and prevent his people from moving foward.

So that That night he went out looking for Bilbo's ghost. "Bilbo? Are you there?" Thorin called out to him as he walked into the heart of the lonely mountain.

"Thorin..." Bilbo said as he came out of the shadows and stood in front of Thorin.

"Bilbo, why are you doing this?" Thorin asked confusedly.

"What are you talking about it not me who is causing the troubles it is the Ghost of the Dragon." Bilbo told him. Thorin looked at him surprised.

"Then how do we get rid of him?" Thorin asked.

"I don't know, but I will try my best." Bilbo said before disappearing once more. After that night there was no more accidence and there was even no more sightings of Thorin's beloved Hobbit.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like letter G please Leave Comments/reviews!  
**


	10. H is for Home

**Home**

It has been an entire six month since the end and the mountain was nearly somewhat liveable. With there two kings Bilbo and Thorin Oakenshield. Bilbo was constantly helping the librarians, cooks and the decorators, and the trade between nearby villages.

Ori was having trouble in trying to figure out how to sort all the books so, Bilbo helped him organize and manage the library and taught them how to keep the books from tearing.

He also taught the dwarf cooks how to spice, preserve and manage meats, fruit, and vegetables.

Bilbo was a hobbit so they need light to grow so he made sure the decorators include a lot of holes in the mountain as he as opening many of the upper levels of the mountain for the workers and blew up the top so all the smoke could rise up and float outside.

Dwarfs need food and they thought as much they could plant some food on there own but they did know the first thing about farming so. Bilbo nand Thorin went to a nearby human village and trade some of the jewels and materials for seeds and farming tools.

Bilbo taught them the basic of planting and maintaining the plants.

Thorin loved his little hobbit. They way he sought out to help them rebuild there home.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave Reviews**


	11. I is for I Love You

**I Love You**

Thorin, Killi, and Filli sat there in the throne room. They were mourning their dead and had hurried everyone peacefully. Thorin sighed as he remembered the first with Bilbo and how he confessed his love and spent their first night.

"I love you." Thorin said, kissing Bilbo's forehead as the Hobbit snuggled close to Thorin's chest.

"I love you too." Bilbo responded.

Thorin let one tear slide down from his face as he stared at his lover's grave.

* * *

**A/N: So Short I know! Please Leave Reviews  
**


	12. I is for Inappropriate

**Inappropriate**

Baggins Cupcakes were the best in town, or so Thorin Oakenshield thought. Thorin hated sweet things. That why his nephews found it weird that everyday he would come in with a box of Baggins cupcakes, he would never eat any of the cupcakes only pass it to them for them to eat. That when they decided to follow their uncle to the store.

"Welcome." Bilbo greeted the two young dwarfs as they came into the bakery.

Thorin was sitting at a nearby table sipping his daily cup of Joe. Filli and Killi saw there uncle continue to stare at the hobbit before the hobbit came over and sat down in front of Thorin and they had began to talk.

Filli and Killi eyes widen in surprise as they saw their uncle laugh and smile.

"I think Uncle Thorin may actually like this hobbit." Filli said looking over at Killi who was nodding his head.

"Yes he indeed does seem to be smitten over the little pastry maker." Killi said.

"I think he may have fell more than his cupcakes, and his sweet junk." Filli said,

"Oh come on Filli that was so inappropriate." Killi said glaring at Filli.

"Lets go before Thorin spots us." Filli said ignoring Killi's last comment.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoy this chapter everyone like cuppie cakes. Please leave reviews**


	13. J is for Joined

**Joined**

"Sorry It has been a long time since I had some one with me and in by bed." Thorin told Bilbo before pulling Bilbo into a kiss.

"Then I am honored." Bilbo told him giving him a smile. Thorin carefully position his in between Bilbo's milky white thighs. Carefully Thorin pushed in a single digit into his hole carefully twisting and turn the finger as well as curling and uncurling his finger. Bilbo moaned as he felt another finger inside of him but caused him to tense slightly at the intrusion.

"Relax, Bilbo." Thorin said placing a kiss on the Hobbit's forehead. The hobbit forced himself to relax as he felt the dwarf open and closing his finger in a scissoring motion stretching him.

Thorin the add the last finger and began to move his finger in and out of the hobbit's hole searching for the spot that would make the Hobbit see stars. So at next angle he found what he was looking for, Bilbo moaning Thorin name as the dwarf brushed against that spot.

Bilbo whined as Thorin removed his fingers and slicked up his throbbing erection an gentle positioned himself at Bilbo hole. "You ready Bilbo?" Thorin asked.

"Yes more than anything." Bilbo panted out. Thorin let out a deep breath before slowly pushing inside. Bilbo going rigid as he felt pain swell.

"You have to relax or else it will hurt even more." Thorin said, as he stilled his movements allowing Bilbo to get accustomed to his size before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. Bilbo was groaning and moaning in pleasure as he felt Thorin go deeper and deeper inside him with ever thrust.

"Thorin!" Bilbo cried out as he felt Thorin hit his special spot. Thorin smiled before rocking against that spot once more causing him to call out his name.

Thorin felt his peak getting closer and closer with each push. "Thorin!" Bilbo screamed as he came all over there chest.

"Bilbo!" Thorin called out as he came deep within Bilbo.

"That was not bad for not having some to bed in a while." Bilbo said as he pulled the dwarf into a kiss.

"It feels great to be joined with you on more than a Physical Level." Thorin tells him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys forgive me. Its was finals and I was dying.**


	14. K is for Krajobraz

**Krajobraz**

Gandalf sat beside Bilbo at the table noticing the glances between the Hobbit and the Dwarf King. He knew these two would be together it was only a matter of time before one grew enough balls to admit to the other.

"Thorin, may I speak to you in private." Gandalf asked. Thorin looked up at the wizard confused, but nodded his head. They rose from there seats and went into the hall to talk.

Gandalf shut the door and turned to face the dwarf. "Listen and do not speak until I am do, do you understand?" Gandalf asked Thorin nodded his head but did not say a word as requested.

"I know you have seem to grow affections for Mr. Baggins." Thorin looked ready to interrupted but Gandalf gave him a fierce glare quieting his protest.

"He is a sheltered being he knows nothing of the dwarfs and there customs so if you are going to pursue him I hope you better get him a tutor. As well you know nothing of a hobbit way of life either and I can not say I am an expert on it either but you better do your reading as well because if you dare hurt a single hair on that Hobbit head lets say the mountain will be without his king. Well it was nice having this talk with you Thorin lets go back and eat." Gandalf says as he gave Thorin a smile before he went back inside.

Thorin stood there awestruck at the wizard threat knowing that if he ever wronged that Hobbit he was as good as dead.

Bilbo could not believe his eyes at the beautiful scene as he walked through the mountain in hopes of trying to find a certain dwarf. Bilbo climb and climb all the way to the tippy top of the mountain and saw an opening in which he crawled through once he had poked his head out he saw the land in a different perspective. He could see the rocky, plain, human village to the far east, and the great ease.

"Bilbo?" Thorin said.

Bilbo jumped at the voice and turned to see Thorin sitting to the right of him.

"Thorin, this is where you have been hiding." Bilbo says.

"I have not been Hiding just thinking." Thorin said.

"Thinking about what?" Bilbo asked.

"My feeling for you." Thorin said. "I like you Bilbo."

"I like you to, Thorin." Bilbo said. Thorin eyes widen before the dwarf leaned down to kiss the hobbit.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys like this letter please forgive me for being MIA. Please Leave reviews!  
**


	15. L is for Leaving

**Leaving**

"All you need to do is just stay in bed a couple of days and continue to apply the ointment as I prescribe and you will he healthy as a filly in no time, Oin." Bilbo tells him as he hand Oin a small bottle of ointment.

"Thank you Mr. Baggins." Oin said taking the ointment and set it to the side before laying back down to fall asleep. Bilbo smiled softly before he got up and walked away.

"Just a little left to do before I can return home to the Shire." Bilbo thought as he descend from the floor heading to the kitchens where Bombur would finally finish the design of the kitchen and he would accompany Bombur to the market to tell him the ways of finding deals, spices, and other kitchen utensils.

"Ahh thank you for coming along with me Mister Baggins." Bombur said as they headed to the nearby human village to exchange farming items, metals and gold and silver to get enough supplies for the whole company for a month as they continued to rebuild reform and reorganize the entire Mountain. Once they had brought all the items and Bilbo taught Bombur how to spot poison and rotten foods they headed back to the Lonely Mountain.

Once Bilbo began to pack he realizes that he may need to help Balin and Ori organize the library. Bilbo quickly folded the last of his clothing and left his room for the library to see all the bookcases were set up.

"Bilbo perfect timing how do you think we should set up the library?" Ori asked.

"You can separate them by creators like dwarfs, humans, hobbits, wizards, and elves then organize them by there contents and the author's last name." Bilbo suggested as they began to tackle the large task at hand.

Biblo ascend to his room to reclaim his bag so he could leave before he could find some reason to stay. As he walked through the mountain rocky ground there stood Thorin Oakenshield in front of his door.

"Thorin? What are you doing out here?" Bilbo asked.

"I heard you would be leaving the mountain today..." Thorin said.

"Yes well but I need to finish a couple of errands first but now I am about to leave." Bilbo told him

"Mr. Baggins... no Bilbo I wish for you not to leave, so please stay with me." Thorin pleaded, Bilbo looked up into Thorin's eyes and seen that he trully meant what he said.

"But why do you want me to stay?" Bilbo asked.

"I love you, Bilbo." With that Thorin leaned down to capture the hobbit into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N: Happy after Holidays. I hope you had a great time. Please leave reviews.**


	16. M is for Mountain

**Mountain**

Bilbo sat in the throne room of the lonely mountain as he watched the dwarfs work around him. He had to keep busy or hid thoughts would wander back a certain dwarf. Thorin was an excellent ruler and he was currently bargaining with some humans in a nearby village for food if they provide the metal and other things as an exchange.

"Bilbo. Bilbo!" Filli yelled causing the hobbit to fall out of his seat.

"Huh, what is it Filli?" Bilbo asked looking at the dwarf.

"Uncle wants you to meet him in his study." Filli told him as he gave Bilbo a knowing smile causing Bilbo to flush red in embarrassment it was no secret that Thorin had taken a liking to Bilbo and vice-versa.

Bilbo picked himself off the ground and made his way through the dwarfs that were rebuilding and making way for the new hall and the new life they were soon to have in a couple of months.

The whole entire lefts side was done in nearly 2 months so it would not be no problem for the dwarfs to fix the other side of the mountain in no time as well.

Bilbo knocked on the door before going inside Thorin's study. Once inside he was quickly pinned to the door, as he was pulled into a passionate kiss.

Thorin was the first to pull away, "How was your day?" He asked giving Bilbo the softest and the rarest of smiles.

"It was perfect Ori said I could help them in the library tomorrow." Bilbo said. Thorin then began to explain his day to to the hobbit.

"I can certainly get used to this and maybe one day me and Thorin will go to the shire together for a visit, but for now this mountain is my home." the hobbit thought.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys enjoyed this oneshot. Please Leave Reviews.**


	17. O is for Opportunity

**Opportunity**

Bilbo was panting heavily as he climbed to the top of the giant mountain.

"Bilbo are you alright?" Filli asked, coming next to Bilbo.

"Yes, I am fine just a little tired." Bilbo said as he swayed a little as Filli quickly steady him.

"Uncle Thorin!" Filli called out to leader causing him to look back at them.

"Bilbo needs to rest we need to stop!" Filli yelled.

"No I can keep going." Bilbo said struggling to stand before fainting into Filli's arms.

"He's burning up." Filli said touching Bilbo's forehead.

"Let's go to the stream over there." Thorin said taking Bilbo into his his arms and carrying him to the stream.

Thorin laid him down carefully brushing Bilbo's bangs from his face.

Bilbo groaned as he sat up and glanced around to see there was a tent around him.

"Oh your up?" Filli said coming into the tent with fresh fruit and vegetables.

"You need to eat." Filli said setting the food in front of Bilbo.

"Thank you." Bilbo says smiling at him as he picked an apple before taking a bite from the fruit.

"Bilbo why didn't you tell us you were sick?" Filli asked as he looked at Bilbo who averted his gaze to his feet.

"I did not want us to slow down." Bilbo tells him.

"Bilbo-" Filli started as Thorin came into the tent.

"Filli leave." Thorin said.

Filli did not argue instead he quickly left the tent.

"Did you know?" Thorin asked turning his attention to Bilbo.

"Know about what?" Bilbo asked.

"Your pregnant." answered Thorin.

"What how?" Bilbo asked.

"Dwarfs are able to impregnate males and females do to the scarcity of female dwarfs." Thorin informs him.

"B-But h-h-how w-will I-I." stammered Bilbo as he faint.

"Calm down Bilbo," Thorin said, "I will protect you and your child."

* * *

**A/N: I hope you guys liked this letter O. Please Leave Reviews!  
**


	18. P is for Poisioned

**Poisoned**

Bilbo licked his lips as his mouth began to water as he looked up at Big rose red apple on the top of a tree branch. The hobbit smiled as he walked over and began to climb up the tree for the apple. He carefully piked the apple from the tree and began to climb down the tree and sat down leaning against the tree trunk.

He lifted the apple to take a bite as he heard some scream his name as he took a bit out of the apple. Once he bite into the apple he felt himself go weaker and weaker and he closed his eyes and fell asleep.

Filli and Killi watched in horror as they watched the hobbit fall over. "Gandalf!" They screamed as they rushed him over to the wise wizard.

"You say he took a bite of this apple and fainted." Gandalf said as he was staring at the apple.

"Yes What should we do!" Killi asked as he looked at the hobbit worriedly.

"I believe this apple is the apple of Royal which only can be awaken by someone of Royalty." Gandalf said.

"So then me and Killi can heal him?" Filli said hopefully. Gandalf shook his head no.

"I'm sorry but we need someone in rule to wake him, so go fetch your Uncle." Gandalf says.

"Alright." The two said jumping into action running all the way back to the lonely mountain to get there Uncle.

But when they told him what happened he did not believe them but went to see Bilbo anyway and when he got there the story was true and Bilbo was dying.

"What do I need to do?" Thorin asked.

"All you need to do is to kiss him." Gandalf said as Filli and Killi gasped and Thorin nodded and placed his lips onto Bilbo awakening him from his slumber.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know kinda cheesey but I liked it I hope you liked it. please leave comments.**


	19. P is for Protective

**Protective**

Thorin and Bilbo land on Thorin's plush new bed snuggling close to one another.

"I love you." Bilbo whispers to him as he laid on his head on Thorin's bare chest.

"I love you too." replied Thorin as he kissed the Hobbit's forehead.

That's when the doors busted open and Gandalf came storming in.

"Mr. Baggins its urgent requires you in the library." Gandalf came storming in.

Bilbo sighs as he removed himself from Thorin's arms and moved from out of the bed.

"I will be back." Bilbo says, kissing Thorin before he left.

Gandalf turned to glared at the Dwarf King.

"I hope you don't plan on using Mr. Baggins, Thorin, if you hurt him in any way this mountain will be without it's King or it's mountain." Gandalf said as he tapped at the ground room to begin to shake and Thorin felt rocks began fall from the ceiling causing him to look at Gandalf fearful.

Filli and Killi ran as quickly as they could to the sleeping hobbit.

"What do we do Filli?" Killi asked.

"Uhhhh, what is the legend about the tree again?" Filli asked.

"The one who picks from this tree must be awaken by an royal kiss." Gandalf tells him as he came from behind the bushes.

"So a kiss from one of us would do the trick?" Filli asked the wizard.

"Of course not your just princes it must be done by a Queen or King." The wizard tells them.

"Then Hurry Filli we have to go get Uncle." Killi yelled as he ran off with Filli close on his trail.

"Like I will believe that Bilbo is cursed by a stupid apple." Thorin said as he was being tugged through the mountain.

"Just follow us." Filli said as he lead them to where Bilbo was

"Bilbo!" Thorin yelled running over to Bilbo's side.

"See we were not lying." Killi said.

"Then what do I have to do to get him back to normal?" Thorin asked.

"Kiss him." Gandalf said.

Thorin looked at his nephews then at the wizard then back at the sleeping hobbit and let out a sigh. "Okay I will do it." Thorin said before he leaned down and kissed the hobbit gently on the lips before pulling away.

Bilbo eyes fluttered open and gave Thorin a smile before pulling Thorin into a kiss.

* * *

**A/N:I hope you guys like this chapter. Please leave Reviews.**


	20. R is for Reminsing

**Reminiscing**

Bilbo sat in his home at the shire sipping his earl tea. He hoped he would not feel this much regret for what happened at the end but he does. His betrayal cost the lives of so many in the company. He has no reason to want to live but he was given hope that his nephew. His name was Frodo, the young hobbit reminded him so much of himself.

But one thing differed from him and Frodo, was the intense amount of loyalty that he had for his friends.

Thorin the king of the dwarfs at the lonely mountain, his lover a long time ago now hates him and wishes for him to die. He could not help but remember all the times they bathed, talked, and made love to each other.

Even though recalling all of these memories caused his heart to ache, he still loved the dwarf even though Thorin may curse the ground he walks on.

Bilbo sighed as he got up and began to start his day once again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope too see you guys like this chapter.**


	21. S is for SoulMate

**Soul Mate**

All the people on Middle Earth, only Hobbits had their soul mate written on their wrists. Many thought it was a blessing to know who you are destined to be with for one Hobbit he thought it was a futile attempt. This Hobbit was Bilbo Baggins who had traversed the whole Shire and Bree to find his soul mate but never found his.

Bilbo let out a heavy sigh as he waited in of his restaurant waiting for Gandalf and his so called company to arrive. There was pounding at the door as he stood up and went to go answer the door. When he opened the door there stood Gandalf and a dozen dwarfs.

"Hello, Mr. Baggins, may we come in?" Gandalf asked, as Bilbo moved aside to let them inside.

They all headed to where the tables where and the food was already set out for everyone as they began to talk about some sort of mission they had to go on when there was another knock on the door. Bilbo sighed as he got up and went to answer it.

When he opened they door and saw the dwarf before him there eyes locked. Bilbo felt his arm throb as he felt that this dwarf was his soul mate.

"May I ask you, your name?" Bilbo eyes widen as he heard the most seductive voice he ever heard.

"My name is Bilbo Baggins." Bilbo responded.

"I am Thorin Oakenshield and from the pulsation coming from your arm I say we are mates." Thorin said as Bilbo simply nodded which caused Thorin to smile softly.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah I know a soul mate oneshot yeah it was bound to come.**


	22. T is for Tales

**Tales**

The Whole company was gathered around a campfire telling tells of lover, lost love, and past loves. There was Sweet tales and tells tales that made your heartache. They all continued to share until the noticed there Hobbit had yet to say a word.

"Mr. Baggins is something wrong?" Filli asked as they all looked over at the silent Hobbit.

"No Filli, I am fine." Bilbo told them all.

"So do you have a tale to tell?" Killi asked him.

"Huh oh yeah, My love life usual start and end the same. They act cute, loving, sweet and kind to me after a couple of dates they show there true colors of evil women that are either after my money or just want a quick fuck. But there was one time i got serious but in the end it still ended badly cause she killed herself over an crazy obsessed ex lover." Bilbo told them and everyone fell silent as he was.

"Maybe it best that you did not end up with any woman," Thorin said appearing form the shadows.

"And why is that?" Bilbo asked.

"Then it proves that you could be mine." Thorin whispered in Bilbo's ear for only for him to hear before he pulled away then headed towards his tent.

"What did Uncle Thorin say?" Filli and Killi asked lookinh over at Bilbo who refused to meet there eyes or answer them.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like the tales of Bagginshield please review.  
**


	23. U is for United

**United**

Bilbo was bright red as Thorin had gripped his pale pink cheeks not to mention spreading them apart in order for him to leaned forward to lick the Hobbit's puckered hole. Bilbo moaned loudly as he shivered went down his spine. Thorin then pressed his break through his first barrier.

"Thorin." Bilbo groaned out as he pulled onto his hair slightly. Thorin ignored Bilbo just continued to pleasure the Hobbit. Bilbo panted his breath visible on the cold winter night. Thorin was licking and stroking Bilbo's hole with his tongue. Bilbo screamed the dwarf's name as he came.

* * *

**A/N: Yeah not that long but please do review  
**


	24. V is for Very Late

**Very Late**

"Has anyone seen Thorin or Bilbo around?" Killi asked as the company was ready to head out.

"No." Chorused through the company.

"Then we will just have to wait for them, then." Filli said as he let out a heavy sigh.

"You sure are making me aroused right now." Thorin whispered as he palmed Bilbo erection causing him to whimper slightly.

"Thorin, stop we have to go soon." Bilbo panted as he propped himself on his elbows.

"It will be fine they will wait for us." Thorin growled as he pressed his lips hard onto Bilbo as his hands took away Bilbo's clothes.

Once Thorin released Bilbo lips Bilbo tried to push Thorin away but Thorin was having none of that so he grabbed a hold of Bilbo's wrist an held them above his head. why he undid his trousers and his shirt that laid loosely on his body. Thorin pried open Bilbo legs and positioned himself between them.

"Thorin." Bilbo moaned.

Thorin deep throated Bilbo erection causing him to scream out in pleasure. Thorin continued at a rough rigid pace, causing Bilbo to be a wither mess.

"Thorin!" Bilbo screamed as he came hard into Thorin mouth. Thorin continued to suck him of all that he was worth. Bilbo lay there resting off his high, Thorin bended down to place a kiss on his cheek.

"Thorin, We go to go." Bilbo said as he looked over at Thorin, who smiled at him fondly.

"Fine." Thorin said as he straighten the themselves out before returning to the company.

"You guys are late." Gandalf said.

"Very Late." Killi and Filli said in unison.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please review**


	25. W is for Watching

**Watching**

Thorin was proud of his victory against Smaug. He had one against the might dragon. He had everything, Gold, Family, His home and of course his hobbit.

"Bilbo, where are you?" Thorin said as he entered into the the new Library which they constructed to teach and help maintain Dwarf records.

"What is it Thorin?" Biblo asked as he stood on top of the latter taking a book down for a young Dwarf who was holding the latter steady. Bilbo grabbed a hold of the book and descend from the latter and handed the Dwarf his book.

"Thank you Mister Baggins." The young dwarf girl said before she turned and left the library. Thorin glared at the little girl as she came by him.

"What wrong now Thorin, and stop glaring she gone." Bilbo tells him as he approached the Dwarf king.

Thorin did not say a word but Grabbed Bilbo pulling him into a Possessive kiss. "Bilbo please stop, you already make me want to lock you away forever in our rooms so please do not test me." Thorin tells him as he pulled away slightly.

"Alright, Now what did you need Thorin?" Bilbo asked.

"I just wanted to see what you were doing." Thorin said as he watched Bilbo work.

"Alright then." Bilbo said as he continued to work.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please review**


	26. X is for Xerarch

**Xerarch**

"Come on." Thorin said tugging the Hobbit along heading for a nearby stream.

"But what about the others?" Bilbo asked, looking back at the other Dwarfs.

"Don't worry, it will be fine." The Dwarf King said.

"Where did Bilbo and Thorin go Filli?" Killi asked as he looked over at his brother.

"I don't know I thought you knew Killi?" Filli said as he looked over at Killi.

"I saw Thorin and Bilbo head towards the stream can you retrieve the two so we can head out?" Gandalf asked.

"Sure." Killi and Filli said in unison.

"Thorin!" Bilbo screamed. Kill and Filli stiffened as they ran forward to see Bilbo buried against a rock in the stream.

As Killi and Filli came closer they saw their uncle pounding inside the dwarf.

"Way to go, uncle Thorin!" Filli cheered snapping the two out of their love making.

"I'm going to kill you, Filli!" Thorin yelled.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please review**


	27. Y is for Your Voice

** Your Voice**

Bilbo sat in the fetal position as tears streams from his eyes. He knew that the other kids was teasing him but words hurt and early that day fellow Hobbits threw rocks at him. Bilbo promised from now on he would never sing again.

Dwarfs were celebrating and singing loudly as they celebrated their victory against the smaugl.

"Bilbo come sing with us." Filli said as he let out a laugh and smiled at the hobbit.

"Sorry I can't sing." Bilbo tells him.

"Everyone can sing." Killli said, gazing next to Bilbo surprising him.

"I really can't sorry, guys." The Hobbit said giving him a sad smile. They didn't say another word. Thorin sighed as he went over to pull Bilbo into a kiss to comfort him.

Bilbo sat in his room snuggled up to Thorin chest. He sighed as began to sing lightly. Thorin looked at him surprise.

"You have a beautiful voice." Thorin tells him causing Bilbo to blush.

"Thank you." Bilbo says.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please review**


	28. Z is for Zoo

**Zoo**

Thorin sighed as he watched his fellow dwarfs mourn over his grave from a distance. He could not let anyone know he was alive not even his beloved hobbit.

So every on the Hobbit's birthday he would make a trip to shire to catch a glimpse of his dear hobbit. Upon Thorin arrival Bilbo's house cautiously as he crept he looked inside to find out that the house was deserted.

"Excuse me, but do you know where Mister Baggins?" Thorin asked.

"Oh yes he said he had to meet with someone in the outskirts of the shire due north of here." Another hobbit answered.

Thorin quickly made his way to the outskirts of the shire in hopes to find Bilbo. As he approached there he saw Bilbo talking with an elf. The elf said something causing Bilbo to began to cry. Thorin clenched as his fist as he glared a the elf.

"You can come out Thorin Oakenshield, I know you are there." The elf said causing Bilbo stiffen slightly as he came out and Bilbo stared at and ran towards him which the Dwarf King pulled the hobbit into a kiss.

"Why did you hide from me?" Bilbo asked.

"I just wanted to protect you." Thorin said.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like this chapter, please review**


End file.
